The invention relates to a method for the preparation of an attractant for the potato moth (Phthorimaea operculella), as well to a method for the preparation of the active compound trans-4, cis-7, cis-10-tridecatrienyl-acetate applied in this attractant.
The potato moth Phthorimaea operculella (Zeller) forms one of the mostly spread pests for the potato growth in many areas of the world. A method that can be applied for combating such types of pests is attracting male moths into a trap by means of a pheromone produced by the female moths.
It was found by H. G. Fouda et al J.Econ. Entomol. 68, pp. 423-427 (1975) that a mixture of 7,11-trideca-dienyl acetates, enriched in the cis, cis-isomere, forms a powerful and specific attractant for the male potato moth. A short time thereafter W. L. Roelofs et al, Life Sciences 17, pp. 699-706 (1975) described the isolation of an attractant from the female potato moths, which substance was identified as trans-4, cis-7-trideca-dienyl acetate, having formula (1) as described hereinbelow. These authors also state that another active substance could be isolated that was not identified however.